Beyond Blackbird Pond Chapters 1-11
by adinamariemyers
Summary: This is an unauthorized sequel to the book "The Witch of Blackbird Pond" It is more PG-13.


nleash your imagination

"Beyond Blackbird Pond" by Adina-Marie Myers

 _An unauthorized sequel to "The Witch of Blackbird Pond" by Elizabeth George Speare_

Chapter 1: _Wethersfield, Connecticut Colony: Spring 1688_

If one were to tell you that your life would take on a direction so unexpected would you really believe them?

That is just what Kit Tyler felt.

A year ago, almost to the day, she was walking the same path with the same young man. But at that time the animosity between the two young people was palpable. Today, there was a different feeling, a feeling of love that only two people who had been through so much together could possibly understand.

Now, they walked together, hand in hand, smiling laughing, planning a future that included love and passion.

"We could live on the _Witch_ during the winter, then come and live either here in Wethersfield or Saybrook if you like." Nat excitement was contagious.

Kit laughed, "Nat first we need to get married."

Nat stopped suddenly and pulled Kit to him, "If I could marry you this instance I would. I don't think I can wait a moment longer." Suddenly his hand caressed her face and his eyes sparked with the need for her. Without another moment hesitation he bent to her and kissed her lips.

Kit's heart felt as if it would explode out of her chest, her stomach rolled with a delicious sensation that then settled deep inside her. She wanted Nat to be closer to fill her soul that suddenly felt empty and yearning for him.

The kiss ended with a breathless regret. "Your uncle had better give permission, or you will find yourself kidnapped!" He smiled mischievously at her.

"Well, we better hurry, I'd hate for you to be arrested, and then I may just have to break you out of prison!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him merrily along the road that lead to her Uncle Matthew's home.

Kit and Nat rushed into the house with a flurry of excitement. Aunt Rachel and Mercy were busy making the noon meal, while John and Matthew worked on a piece of farming equipment. The disruption caused by the young couple stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Kit!" Mercy exclaimed, and then suddenly a smile so sweet and loving formed on Mercy's lovely face. She recognized the young man with Kit and knew instinctively what was happening.

John, Mercy husband and Kit's best friend also recognized the signs. Of course he knew from the very beginning over a year ago when He and Kit sailed together that the young seaman was in love with the lovely girl from Barbados. He knew that it was only a matter of time and God's divine providence that would finally get these two to stop fighting and realize how much they loved each other.

Uncle Matthew walked towards Kit and Nat. He looked at them suspiciously, noting how they stood so close together and how their hands were entwined showing an intimacy between the two young people.

"You are Nathaniel Eaton the one who helped Kit at the trial, the one who sat in stocks for 5 hours after setting Jack-o-lanterns in Master Ashby's new home." Uncle Matthew was not making this easy for Kit and Nat.

Nat sighed; he would never live down that foolish prank. A prank play out of jealousy for the man who was suppose marry his beloved Kit, but instead married her lovely cousin Judith. "Yes, sir I am. But, I've paid for my crime and I've come back because…" He looked over at Kit. Her eyes were anxious. So much like that first day when she arrived in Connecticut so unsure of her future so unsure that anything good could possibly come from the whole experience. "Sir, may I speak to you privately?"

Kit held her breath as she looked around the room. Aunt Rachel's head was down as she kneads dough but there was a smile that lit her face with mirth, Mercy's face was beaming with delight, John's look almost relieved, but it was Uncle Matthew's face that forced Kit to breathe again. He looked, well downright…amused…

Uncle Matthew cleared his throat, "Why don't we go outside and speak young man. Kit assist your Aunt with the meal, and Mercy, set another plate at the table."

As soon as Uncle Matthew and Nat walked out the back door, Aunt Rachel rushed over to Kit and enfolded her in a loving embrace.

"Oh Kit! Oh how wonderful!" Aunt Rachel cried happily. "Oh such a fine young man!"

Mercy laughing with delight took Kit's hand once her mother released her cousin.

"Kit this is a blessed moment! Oh he is so handsome! You two belong to each other!" Smiled lovingly at her beloved cousin.

John took Kit into his arms as a brother would to a cherished sister. "I'm so happy for you Kit. I have been praying for you and Nat. I have always known that he loved you and you he. But, God needed to reveal to you that love in His time."

Kit looked up at her best friend. John was so like the brother she never had, she loved him so much. "John, my dearest friend, would you perform the ceremony? It would only be right."

Aunt Rachel gasped in pleasure as Mercy clapped her hands with joy.

Kit went to the large kettle to stir the stew that would be served for the noon meal.

"I hope Uncle Matthew doesn't scare Nat off." In the past year, Kit had come from fearing her Uncle to a restrained respect. She knew in her heart that her Uncle cared for her, but she never felt truly comfortable in his presence."

Aunt Rachel placed a reassuring hand on Kit's shoulder. "Your Uncle is so pleased, I can tell. He will play with Nat just a little to test his mettle, but I can assure you knowing what I know of Nat Eaton, your Uncle has met his match. Never fear child. God's hand has been in this from the very beginning, trust that."

Kit smiled up at her Aunt. Yes, Nat could hold his own with her uncle. He has proven his strength of character time and time again. She just wished she could be a small fly on the wall listening to their conversation.

Chapter 2:

Nat stood facing Matthew Wood. He was a tall man, but Nat was taller, stronger and passionately in love with Matthew Wood's niece.

Matthew shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants and rocked back on his heels. His eyes never leaving the handsome seaman. "When did you know?"

"Excuse me sir?" Nat was taken aback; he hadn't expected a question like that.

Matthew slowly began to circle the young man. "When did your finally realize that you were in love with my niece?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "You see son, I knew that William Ashby would never be able to make Kit happy. Oh sure, he is rich and he could provide her with all the finest things money could buy.

But, I knew that he couldn't make her happy. When Kit first came to live with us, I was hard on her. I was hard on her because I knew she had the strength and the fortitude to do great things, and though I love my own daughters very much, I realize that Kit embodied a strength that my own daughter's lacked. I needed to know that Kit could survive, and survive she did. So, my boy when did your finally realize that Kit was destined to be the love you have been searching for?" He stopped in front of Nat, looking deep into the young man's soul.

Nat smile, Matthew Wood would never cease to amaze him. He knew how hard this man was, how set in his Puritan ways. He knew that Matthew was a rebel, set to see the Colony that he loved free from the tyranny of the King. Nat admired him, and so out of that admiration told Matthew Wood the unbridled truth. "I loved Kit from the moment I set eyes on her. Though I was too stubborn to realize that what I was feeling was love. She frustrated and exasperated me. . ."

Matthew laughed at this declaration. "Yes, she exasperated me as well, that is part of her charm. So, what do we do now?"

Nat knew what Matthew Wood was after; his admiration was for men who knew their own minds, whose strength of character exceeded anything else. "I want to marry her. Now! I don't think I can wait a second longer. I'm possessed with need for her." His face reddened when he realized what had confessed.

Matthew just laughed, "Oh my boy, do I know exactly how you feel. You may not believe it to look at us now, but that is exactly how I felt about my Rachel. She was so beautiful, exquisite to be exact. I was obsessed with her; my need for her was distracting she was all I could think about. Her father refused to let us marry, he was a Royalist and hated the Puritan way, but Rachel loved me and she defied her father and ran off with me. There were times where I regretted what we did, but when I remember the passion we shared on our wedding night and all the nights since I realize that all the hardships were well worth it, because I have the woman that I love with more passion that I have ever loved anyone else by my side.

Nat was moved by this confession. "You do understand. I knew you would understand." Nat's eyes met Matthew's with a new found respect. "Sir, do I have your permission to marry Kit?"

"Why don't we go in and share this blessed occasion with the others?" Matthew placed an arm around Nat's shoulders and led him back into the house.

When Kit saw the two men entered the house her heart stopped but then as she survey the scene in front of her she realized with joy the outcome of that private meeting.

Nat left the security of Matthew's arm and hurried to Kit. Getting down on one knee he took Kit's hand in his. "Beloved…" His voice was clear and his eyes bore into hers with passion. "Marry me! Marry me and be with me until we take our final breath. I love you desperately, and I don't think I can go on another moment without you with me. Say, YES!"

Kit fell to her knees in front of Nat, tears of joy filled her eyes as her hands reached out and caressed that face she love so much. "YES! Oh Yes!" She fell into his embrace, and then with no shame about them kissed each other passionately. The kiss, deep and sweet promising so much went on and on until Matthew Wood loudly cleared his throat.

"We better get these two married quickly, or instead of a wedding we will be going to a stoning." The whole room erupted in laughter as the two young lovers embraced happily.

Chapter 3:

Kit and Nat had to wait a whole week to say their wedding vows. Matthew insisted on at least that much. He felt that Nat should do the right thing and make sure that his mother and father could attend the blessed ceremony.

As it turned out the whole town of Wethersfield was in attendance along with Captain and Mistress Eaton and several of the crew members of the _Dolphin_ and _Witch._ Only Hannah and Nat's grandmother were unable to come. Both Kit and Nat feared for Hannah's safety and Nat's grandmother was too old to make the trip. Another person not in attendance was Goodwife Cruff.

Kit appealed to Goodman Cruff to allow Prudence to be Kit's attendant at the wedding. He was pleased to allow this, and discussed with Kit at length his ever growing fear that his wife, who still harbored much resentment towards Kit would, in retaliation, harm Prudence. Kit spoke with her family about this new development, and it was decided that Prudence would come to live with John and Mercy. She would work for the Holbrook's and would attend school as well.

Goodman Cruff felt that was best for his daughter and Prudence was happy to be living with the gentle Mercy and her kind husband John.

Besides attending to Kit's wedding dress, it was decided that Prudence needed a new gown as well. Kit picked out one of her best dresses that she had brought from Barbados and with the help of Mercy, Judith and Aunt Rachel cut the dress down to size to fit the young Prudence.

The day of the wedding was beautiful and warm. John Holbrook officiated the marriage of Nat Eaton and Katherine Tyler. There was food, music and dancing. Everyone laughed and was merry. At the end of the day the happy couple took their leave and boarded Nat's ship _The Witch._ As they were walking up the gangplank to board the ship, Kit heard someone calling to her.

"Kit! Wait! Kit!" Young Prudence looking beautiful in her new dress and decorated hair was running towards the ship.

Kit smiled and turned to Nat, "Will you give me a moment?"

Nat smiled and kissed his beautiful bride, "Of course, give Prudence my love." He turned and boarded the ship.

Kit stood and waited for Prudence to make it to the gangplank. "Prudence are you okay?"

Prudence stood tall before her friend. It had been only a year since Kit and

Prudence first made their acquaintance. But, in that year, Prudence had blossomed into a beautiful intelligent young lady.

"Kit, I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry, but I wanted to say goodbye, I'm going to miss you so much. Thank you! Thank you for all you have done for me!" Tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she impulsively embraced her former teacher.

"Oh Prudence! My darling girl. I love you! Do you know that? I love you so much and I will miss you so much! Are you going to be okay?"

Prudence smiled brilliantly. "Oh yes! John and Mercy are so good to me. I will be going to school and then helping Mercy about the house. John promised he would take me to Saybrook next month when he goes to visit his family! He said he would take me to see Hannah! Isn't that wonderful?"

Kit was so happy, it was wonderful. Prudence would blossom under the guidance of Mercy and John. They would love her and treat her kindly. They would make sure she got an education and had everything she needed. William and Judith have also pledged to help the young Prudence. William had promised that when the time came, he would take Prudence to Boston to attend the finest school and perhaps when she was older he would take her to England to be presented to Society. The whole Wood household felt obligated to the care of young Prudence. It wasn't exactly discussed, but there was an undercurrent of fear that Goodwife Cruff would do something to harm the welfare of her child, and Goodman Cruff was beyond himself on what to do. John and Mercy were the first to step up, with William and Judith right on their heels to offer assistance.

Kit would not need to worry about Prudence, and she felt secure in the knowledge that Prudence would be well cared for. "Goodbye Prudence, I will tell Hannah that you will be coming to visit next month, she will be so pleased!"

"I will write to you often, and you will write to me too! Tell me all about Barbados! Maybe one day I can go to your island!"

Kit was happy at the thought of showing Prudence her beautiful island, "Perhaps one day you will. But for now, you need to be of help to Mercy and John and go to school!"

"Kit! Kit darling we need to shove off!" Nat called down to her from the deck. Kit hugged Prudence once more before turning and walking to the deck. As Kit stood at the rail, Nat stood behind her holding her around the waist both looking down at all the friends and family who came to the docks to see them off. Prudence continued to wave as the ship moved soundly down the river towards Saybrook.

Chapter 4:

A small sense of sadness filled Kit. While she was extremely happy to be married to Nat, she was a little sad too. She was leaving Wethersfield. How funny it was to be sad to leave a place that not only a year ago she long to escape from. She realized that even with all the hardships of the past year, she had some to love her new family. Mercy and Judith were like sisters, Aunt Rachel like the mother she never knew, and Uncle Matthew like the strong father of her dreams. John and William became like brothers to her, taking pleasure in teasing and coddling her as brothers would. John and William even went so far as to take Nat into the fold and providing a party for the young man before the wedding. Kit was told that the men played cards and drank rum in William's fine home, while the womenfolk prepared Kit for her wedding night. William no longer harbored any ill will towards Nat, and he now understood why Nat had placed the Jack-o-Lanterns in the window of his home. To show there were no longer any hard feelings, William had Judith make a pie out of pumpkin and served it to Nat at the wedding, it was a joke that only the two men truly appreciated.

Kit felt Nat's sweet kisses on her neck and felt his warm breath in her hair. "I want to take you below now. Come with me." He whispered softly into her ear.

A warming chill ran through Kit, this was it. This was when she would show her husband how much she loved him. She remember with a blush the conversation she had with Mercy, Judith and Aunt Rachel about the "wonders of the marriage bed" She was slightly embarrassed by the frank talk of the 3 women in regards to their husbands and the physical act of love that made marriage the most blessed of all unions. She noted how happy Mercy and Judith were when they spoke of the love they shared with their husbands and how wonderful it felt to express their love in that way.

Kit knew that Nat would show her the miracle of marriage with love, passion and respect, and she could hardly wait.

Walking into the large cabin, Kit giggled, sitting ostentatiously on the floor in the corner were 7 trunks! Kit turned to a smiling Nat.

"You are so naughty!" She laughed and ran to the trunks throwing them open as she spied the beautiful silks and brocades of the gowns she had not worn in over a year.

"I want you to be my tropical bird Kit." Nat walked over to her and knelt beside her peering in the trunks and gently touching the soft material. "I want you to be dressed in the brightest colors, I am tired of seeing you in that non script homespun linsey woolsey, it is not you. You are meant to be adorned in the finest clothes of the brightest colors my love…" He reached out and caressed her face.

Kit turned into his hand and kissed his worked roughened hand. Tears traveled down her cheeks. "Thank you my love, thank you…" She whispered as he gathered her into his arms.

Carefully, with reverence he lifted her in his arms. Seeing the passion fill his deep blue eyes, Kit knew what would happen next, and she was ready. Her heart beat and the feel of heat traveled through her stomach. She wanted her husband in a way she didn't understand but knew instinctively what was expected of her.

Nat laid her on the large plush bed in of the Captain's quarter and in that quiet room, with the ship moving swiftly through the blue waters of the Connecticut River, Kit and Nat shared their bodies and souls. Flying up on wings, like eagles, touching the sky as bursts of flames shot forth from the passion of their shared love. They flew together somewhere between heaven and earth, never quite coming down for a landing. It was the most beautiful and exquisite thing that Kit had ever experienced. The physical pleasure of her husband's love expressed in such an intimate and soul shattering way.

She wanted more and more of him. She couldn't get enough, and hours after they finally landed back on earth she fell against her husband's strong chest and slept the sweetest sleep she ever slept in her life.

Chapter 5:

The sun tilted into the windows of the late afternoon. Kit's eyes fluttered open and a sense of warm pleasure surged through her body. She was wrapped in her husband's strong arms and her head was nestled on top of his strong chest. He was fast asleep, and Kit moved quietly, careful not to disturb him.

She looked down at her handsome husband. Asleep he looked so young, so beautiful. His lashes lay softly on his cheeks and his lips were relaxed and soft. Kit memorized every line and feature of his beautiful face. She would hold each feature close to her heart for all times. Tenderly she touched his sandy colored hair. It was soft and thick, it fell to his shoulders in soft waves and when her own luxurious locks fell over her shoulder the color of her hair blended with his most exquisitely.

Her body awakened with the need to be with her husband again. Did she dare? She thought wickedly. Oh yes! Leaning down she softly touched her husband's lips with her own. A soft moan of pleasure escaped from Nat as he awoke to her ardent kisses. As he fully awoke, Kit deepened the kiss and once more, this time with Kit leading the flight to heaven, the two lovers soared together.

Several hours later Kit awoke once more, this time to find herself alone in the large plush bed. For a moment fear took her heart. Had she gone too far the last time when she initiated the love making? Was Nat appalled by her wanton behavior? Quickly she got up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Then breathing a sigh of relief she saw a note from her husband:

 _Beloved:_

 _I had to go to up on deck, though I much rather stay in bed with you; I do have duties to attend to on the ship. When you have dressed come up to the deck, I miss you already._

 _I love you_

 _Nat_

Kit's heart felt full of love. Could she be anymore happier? Quickly Kit washed and dressed in one of her finest dresses. Nat had said he wanted her to be his "tropical bird" and so she shall.

The river was inky black as the night settled across the sky. Kit walked up to the deck with assurance, she greeted several of the crew as they bowed with dignity before her greeting her as "Mistress Eaton" How delicious that name sounded to her. She loved being called "Mistress Eaton". She found Nat straight off. He was talking earnestly with his first mate and Kit concluded that their conversation was of some utmost importance. She waited patiently as Nat and his First Mate concluded their business. With a jaunty salute, the First Mate took his leave and Nat turned in time to see his beautiful wife standing in the twilight.

"Kit, come here I want to show you something." He led her to the forecastle deck and faced her towards the bow of the great ship. "Look out there. What do you see?" His voice was soft against her ear.

"The river."

"No, look harder. Tell me what you see" His hands massaged her shoulders gently as the soft breeze ruffled her hair.

"Freedom, peace, the vastness of the ocean, happiness. . ." She could go on and on…

Nat turned her around and held her to him, "I was going to wait until we left Saybrook, but I just couldn't wait." Nat noticed a change in Kit's demeanor; she looked suddenly nervous and unsure. This was perfect; it would make the surprise more tantalizing. "I wasn't sure if I could do this, I didn't feel that it was the right time, but I just had to take a chance."

Kit was now beyond anxious. What was Nat trying to tell her? "What is it Nat? Has something happened? Please don't keep me guessing."

Nat couldn't resist, a broad smile lit his face. "We won't be living in Saybrook."

Kit was shocked. "What do you mean? Are we going back to Wethersfield? What about Hannah?"

"I've already discussed this with Hannah and she agrees, and no we are not going back to Wethersfield. We are going to Barbados."

Silence. Did Kit really hear what Nat said? Barbados? Was he joking?

"Please Nat; please don't let this be one of your crazy pranks."

Nat leaned in close to Kit, he kissed her softly on the lips then barely breaking contact he whispered against those luscious lips. "I'm not joking Kit, I'm taking you to Barbados."

Tears rolled down Kits face. "Oh! Oh! Nat! Oh Really? Really?" She kissed him hard as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, my love! My love! Thank You!" Now she was kissing him with gratitude.

Nat laughed heartily. "Well, I'm glad you are excited." He continued to laugh as she rained kisses on his face. "Okay, Okay! As much as I love your kisses, I daresay we should take this display of affection back down to our cabin!" Swinging Kit into his arms he carried her across the deck to the amusement of his crew. Kit continued to kiss Nat, as the two of them laughed and laughed.

She was going home! Nat was taking her home! Back to her beautiful island, back to the warm sun and ocean. Back to the paradise she left behind more than a year ago. Back to being able to swim in the ocean and run on the warm sandy beaches, back to the delicious tropical fruits and the sweet smells of tropical flowers, home she was going home, and Nat was taking her there. It would be paradise to walk on the beach and to swim with Nat by her side. To make love in the warm sunshine of a private cove, and to share all the wondrous things she loved with the one she loved more than life itself.

That night, Kit showed Nat her thanks, and Nat never had a sweetest thank you in all his life.

Chapter 6:

The next day the _Witch_ docked at Saybrook Harbor. Kit could hardly contain her excitement as she disembarked. Without waiting for Nat, she ran through the town to the small house at the edge of the Commons.

Not bothering to knock, Kit walked into the tiny home that was now shared by Nat's grandmother and Hannah.

"Hannah!? Hannah I'm here! It's Kit!"

Slowly entering from the back door, Hannah smiled and tears filled her eyes. "Kit! Oh 'tis really you? Oh child come here!" She opened her arms and Kit ran into them. Embracing the old woman that she loved so very much.

"Hannah it is so good to see you! I feared that I would have never seen you again, God saw to that didn't He?"

Hannah sat on the rocker as Kit knelt in front of her holding her hands. "Thee has done well for thyself haven't you? Marriage to Nat looks to have agreed with you."

"It's agreed with me that is for sure!" Nat's cheerful voice spoke from the doorway.

"Nat! Oh my dear boy how good to see you!" Hannah was as excited as a child at Christmas when Nat made his way over to her chair. He knelt down next to Kit in front of Hannah and took her hand in his.

"Thee wished to have witness thy wedding, but thee knows why, and am most grateful for thine consideration."

Kit lifted Hannah's hand to her lips and kissed the soft wrinkled skin, "Oh, how we wished you could have been there, but we are here now and Nat has promised that we will have a celebration and you and Grandmother Eaton will join us!"

And a celebration they had. Nat's family invited friends and relatives living in Saybrook to party celebrating Nat and Kit's marriage. It was a surprise to Kit, that Mother Eaton had been planning this celebration for several days. There was food and drink a plenty, music and dancing. It was just a wonderful as their wedding in Wethersfield. Kit could not have asked for a more pleasant celebration.

Towards the end of the celebration, Kit noticed that Nat was no longer at her side, she spied in the corner of the room having a serious conversation with his father.

Kit was curious about the conversation and moved within earshot.

"Son, I'm concerned about this trip to Barbados. I've heard stories of increased activities of Piracy. The Caribbean seems to be a haven for the scoundrel."

Pirates? No, it was not possible. She had heard stories as a child of the infamous Pirates of the Caribbean, but until now they have only been stories.

"Father, the East India Trading Company has a strong hold over the shipping in the Caribbean. Also, the English Navy has doubled its forces. I've been concerned too, but I have a contact in Jamaica and he has assured me that the _Witch_ will have safe passage through the Caribbean." Kit breathed a sigh of relief. How like Nat to do all in his power to assure Kit's safe arrival to Barbados.

But, Captain Eaton was not as reassured, "Still Nat, I think that maybe you should rethink this trip. I'd hate for anything to happen to you or to Kit."

Nat appreciated his father's concern, but he had all confidence in his Jamaican contact.

Who better to fight Pirates then a Pirate?

 **Chapter 7:**

The next day at dawn, Kit and Nat boarded the _Witch_ and once more waved farewell to loved ones. Their next stop would be Barbados.

Days at sea were blissful and nights were passionate. Kit and Nat fell into a pleasant routine. Nat would spend his days on deck immerse in the day to day dealings of the ship, while Kit would sit on deck and read or write in her Journal.

Sometimes Nat would take Kit to the wheelhouse and show her how to use the navigation equipment and sometimes even let her take a turn at steering the ship. It was exciting to have her hands on the large wheel and to know that she was in charge of every movement of the ship.

At night after enjoying dinner on the deck, they would make love and talk about their future. Kit told Nat all about Barbados and all the wonderful things they would do once they get there.

"Kit, not every day will be a holiday darling. I do have business I need to attend to. I have been summed by Lord Belfry who runs the operations of the East India Trading Company. I will be negotiating contracts for shipping rum and molasses between the Caribbean and the Americas."

Nodding, Kit got out of bed and walked to the widow looking out of the port side. "I thought you had already established contracts with private traders. Why are you dealing with the East India Trading Company?" Kit knew the answer, she knew how powerful the EITC was, she knew what it did to her grandfather, and how it did not protect his assets once the overseer sold off the entire crop of sugar over 3 years ago.

Nat got up and went to Kit, he did not like having to deal with the EITC. But, he had no choice. They completely owned all rights to trading in the entire known world. If a captain who traded goods was not licensed by the "Company" they could lose everything and even be imprisoned. Nat's father was able to avoid being completely dependent on the EITC since he did not trade in slaves, but with the molasses business being so profitable and now tobacco, there was a crack down. If any captain wanted to trade in the Caribbean he had to pay his dues to the EITC.

Unless you were a pirate.

Nat wrapped his arms around Kit. "It is the only way for me to make a living if I am going to hope to compete with other captains that sail to New England."

"There is no other way?" Kit turned in Nat's arms and looked into his deep blue eyes. She saw something there, but was not sure what it was. Was he really serious? Would he actually negotiate a contract with the EITC? No, Nat had something else going on. He would never sell his soul and work for any one but himself.

Nat kissed her soft lips, tasting them and teasing them. He wanted to stop this conversation because he could not lie to her. But, he could not put her in danger if she knew the truth.

Dull to everything except Nat's kisses, Kit surrendered completely. At her surrendered Nat, pushed her up against the wall and invited her to wrap her long legs around her waist. For this was the only way to take her mind off of the possibility that her new husband was going to engage in the act of piracy, and as he pushed his way into her body and thoughts he knew that when the time came Kit may just have to make some very difficult decisions.

Chapter 8:

Prudence loved living and working with John and Mercy. They were so loving and kind. So different from the life she lived with her mother and father. Father was kind, or at least he tried to be, but Mother, well, thinking about it now as she hung clothing on the line, Mother was a monster.

As she clipped the clothing to the line, Prudence shivered at what she endured in her 12 years. The beatings, the starvation, and the neglect which poisoned her mind against ever feeling any type of love or fondness for the woman who gave her birth.

She found love and acceptance, at first in Kit, then Hannah and Nat and now her new family made up of Mercy, John, Judith and William. This was home, this was her life now, and she would never go back, ever.

Prudence hung the last item on the line and then picked up the basket and headed into the kitchen from the back door.

Mercy was sitting in a high stool that John crafted so she could sit higher than the table in order to prepare food. It was easy for Mercy to slide on and off the stool that was at the height slightly below her waist. Everything was in arms reach and Mercy was able to enjoy cooking without standing on her bad leg for too long.

"I see you are finished hanging the wash." Mercy observed as when Prudence set the basket next to the door. "I have nothing more for you to do today, you have earned yourself a rest before dinner." Mercy's smile was like an angel. There was nothing mean or contemptuous in that smile. It was genuine and always full of love.

Prudence reached for a piece of cut carrot and popped it in her mouth with a mischievous smile. "Are you sure you do not need me to help with the cooking." Her mouth full of chewed up carrot.

Mercy laughed and swatted at Prudence. "You get out of my kitchen, girl, or there will be no food left for poor John!" Prudence side stepped Mercy playful swat and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

"I will be back in time to set the table for dinner!" and with that left the Holbrook house with a merry flourish.

John and Mercy's new home was near the meadow between the meeting house and the Matthew Wood's home. Since John acted as an itinerant preacher and took over as the town's doctor it was decided that the best place to build their small home was as close to the center of town as possible.

It was originally planned that John and Mercy were to live with Matthew and Rachel but the townsfolk of Wethersfield felt that the residing doctor should have his own home and with the help of many neighbors the Holbrook house was built in a matter of weeks. The land was purchased by the town for Dr. Holbrook and his new wife.

Prudence walked towards the meadow it was a beautiful early summer day the air was fragrant with honeysuckle and wild lilies. When she got to the meadow she followed the path that once led to Hannah's house. Oh the times she had spent in the warm cocoon of Hannah's little home. Prudence would like to think if she had a grandmother she would be like Hannah. Kind and good.

She remembered the days she spent, learning to read and write. Was it only less than a year ago when Kit first took her to Hannah? My how things have changed.

And at this moment life was good…

"I see you can't stay away from the evil that seduced you. You can't escape it you know."

Prudence's heart pounded, cold sweet beaded her forehead, and she began to shake uncontrollably. Slowly she turned and faced the person behind the voice.

"Ma?"

Goodwife Cruff did not look as she once did without a hair out of place and primly hidden in a cap, the neckline of her dress high at her throat and the sleeves covering all the way to her wrist, no this was not the same woman. Hair loose around her shoulders, clothing wrinkled and unwashed. This was Goodwife Cruff now.

"How dare you call me 'Ma' you ungrateful little heathen." she growled menacingly at Prudence. "You abandoned your family for that witch and her family, but mark my words you and all of them will burn, you will burn in Hell." and with those last words she lunged at Prudence.

With a scream Prudence darted away from the vicious attack, gathered her skirts and ran as fast as she could. Tears were pouring down her face as she came to the main road and ran straight into William Ashby.

"Prudence! What is wrong with you, why are you running?" He held her arms and then looked into her face. "Good God child, why are crying? What is wrong?"

But Prudence could not answer, all she could do was faint into William's arms.

Chapter 9

"No Anna the crystal vase goes over there." Judith pointed to a large table against the large window in the Ashby's spacious and luxurious home.

Judith was in her element, she had everything she ever wanted, but most importantly she had the man she always loved William.

Just as she was about to go upstairs to change for supper the front door slammed opened.

"Judith! Come here quick!"

William came into the house with young Prudence in his arms.

"Oh dear Lord! What's happened to her? Is she sick, do we need to call for John?" Judith led William to the family room so he could lay Prudence on the sofa.

William straightened and took Judith into his arms. "No, I do not think she is ill, when I happened upon her on road she was running as if the Devil himself was after her. She was in tears, hysterical."

Judith looked down at the girl. Poor child. Her life had been nothing but abuse and neglect. Her mother obsessed with the notion that Kit had been a witch, but when Kit was found innocent, Goodwife Cruff couldn't accept it. The Woods, Ashbys and Holbrooks all decided that it was for the best that Prudence live with John and Mercy and that Judith and William would see to her education and upbringing. For her mother was dangerous and they feared for Prudence's life.

Judith left the security of William's arms and knelt down beside the still unconscious Prudence. Gently she placed her hand on Prudence's cheek. "Prudence, my dear, please wake up." Then leaning down she kissed Prudence's tear stained cheek.

At the tender loving touch, Prudence began to rouse. A sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered softly open. "Judith?"

"Yes my love, I'm here." Judith loved Prudence. She could not explain the depths of this love, but it would be nothing less than a mother's love for her child. There was something about Prudence, that Judith's heart could not resist. She only came to know the girl through her cousin Kit, but once she was fully acquainted with her, she fell in love with the child as if she were from her very own body.

Prudence loved Judith just as much. Oh, she loved Mercy and was very happy living with her and John, but Judith was special. Judith is the dream that Prudence had of what she would have wanted her mother to be. "Judith…" Prudence began sobbing again as Judith held the child close to her heart.

William was overcome as he sat at the edge of the sofa. "Prudence, what on earth happened to you?"

Pulling away from Judith Prudence wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was finished with the laundry at Mercy's and she told me that I earned myself a rest. So, I decided to take a walk to the meadow and go down to where Hannah's home use to be…"

William looked knowingly at Judith above Prudences head.

"...I was there just looking around, remembering and all that when 'she' came…"

Judith and William did not need to know who 'she' was. The terror in Prudence's voice revealed her identity.

"Oh dear God." Judith sobbed. "William…"

William stood up, "I'll take care of this. Prudence, is Mercy expecting you back?"

Prudence sobbed and nodded.

Leaning down, William kissed Judith. "I'll go by Mercy and John's tell them what happened and that Prudence is here with us, then I'm going to deal with that woman."

Before Judith or Prudence could stop him, William was out the door.

Chapter 10

The air changed as the _Witch_ sailed south along the coast of the American Colonies. Kit recognized the difference almost immediately. The balmy fragrance, the buoyancy of the air, the humidity as it clinged in small droplets on the skin. The tropics were close, and Kit was elated.

"I knew one day we would be sailing in the opposite directions of New England with each other." Nat whispered in her ear, then kissing her soft skin. "It seems almost a dream."

Kit smiled and leaned back into Nat's embrace. "No my love, not a dream. We are really together."

The stood this way for some time looking towards the west and the faint southern coastline.

"How much longer until we get to Barbados?" Kit was all business now.

"In a hurry are we?" Nat nipped at her neck. "So long as the wind holds just a few more days, but we have to make a stop first, and that may delay us a bit."

Kit whirled around. "A stop? Where?"

"St. Augustine."

Kit looked at Nat with confusion and a small measure of fear. "Nat, that is a Spanish colony. What business do you have with the Spanish?"

A look overcame Nat, a familiar look one Kit remembered from the first days of knowing each other. He was angry, his eyes sparked and crackled with emotion. "What business? My business, this business…!" The volume of his voice increased, "A business I refuse to lose! That business!" then Nat turned quickly and stormed away.

"Nat! Wait!" Kit rushed after him, and catching up to him she grabbed his arm, but wrenched his arm away from her. "Nat stop! Please!"

Turning swiftly Nat's hand clamp down on Kit's forearm and pulled her close to him. "Don't do that again, please don't question me and my business." His voice was strained and hushed, anger mixed with sorrow. "Please, Kit...I can't let anything happen to you."

This veiled warning set Kit's heart pounding as fear enveloped her brain. Instantly as if pushed by her conscience, Kit acquiesced. "Forgive me." and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Nat could not bear her tears. He pulled her close and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tightly. She could hear the pounding of his heart. "This is nothing to forgive, my behavior was reprehensible, I should not have yelled at you."

Heaving a big sigh, Kit looked up at Nat, he looked distraught, out of proportion from what she deemed to be a distressing but manageable situation. "Darling, why are you so distressed?"

Leaning into her he softly kissed her lips, then laid his forehead against hers. "I can't begin to tell you all that I must do in order to continue doing what I love, and I love captioning my own ship, I love the freedom...I don't want to lose that."

"You won't, we will not let that happen. Whatever we need to do WE will do, but Nat you must let me help you, I am your wife, please don't keep anything from me. I am your partner and I will support you."

Nat closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, then silently asked, _"Would she?"_

Chapter 11

The sun rose with a luminous glow over the blue water as the _Witch_ sailed inland along the Tolomato River south to the Spanish Colony of St. Augustine. More than 20 years ago an English pirate named Robert Searle sacked the Spanish colony killing more than 60 people. Since then the monarchy of Spain has made every effort to keep St. Augustine a Spanish Colony. Unfortunately that battle was quickly being lost as British Troops amass to the northin in Charles Town and begin to advance south.

Nat knew the danger was real, but he had to get to his contact in St. Augustine before the British destroyed the colony and claimed it for Great Britain, and then Nat would be forced into the service of the East Indian Trading Company or be imprisoned for life or worse be executed as a pirate.

As they entered into the St. Austine Inlet and into the Matanzas River, Kit leaned forward for a better look. "Nat? What are the building?" Ahead was on a piece of land that pointed out and over the blue waters of the tidal river.

Nat stood next to her at the railing, "The Spanish are building a fort. After the British laid siege on the city several years ago the Spanish decided it may be a good idea to fortify the colony." Nat knew that it was a worthless pursuit. The British were going to take St. Augustine from the Spanish, it was no longer a matter of "if" but "when".

"The walls are so white!" She had never seen buildings with walls that sparkled in the sun, it was most unusual.

Nat smiled, "The stone is called _coquina_ , it is made from the sea shells that are in an abundance here. It is a strong material, most of the dwelling are made from it."

Kit gave a little giggle.

"What so funny?" Nat's blue eyes glittered in amusement.

"I like the way you said _coquina_ , it sounded very Spanish." Kit had a vague familiarity with some of the Spanish and Portuguese that had come to Barbados to trade slaves. She always thought the sound of their speech was charming and provocative.

Nat's hand caressed the back of Kit's neck as he whispered seductively into her ear. _"_ _Mi esposa es hermosa. La quiero mucho."_

Shocked and captivated, Kit trembled with desire, upon hearing her husband speak Spanish words of love to her. "You speak Spanish!"

" _Sí"_ Nat responded as he kissed the spot just behind her ear, he found that was the spot that made her melt in desire for him.

Taking Nat's hands she pulled him with her, "We should go back to our cabin, I need for you to teach me a few words in Spanish." Her voice was heavy with passion.

Nat followed, suddenly speechless as all the blood rushed from his head to the part that led him to follow Kit back to their cabin for their "Spanish lessons"


End file.
